Visiting For Chistmas
by yuni30
Summary: This is a late story. I wanted it to be out during the holidays. Oh well. Jim tells a story to everyone at the Doppler manor one Christmas evening. They learn of a time when a friend of his drops in. Read but don't kill with criticism!


**I, being the insanely self fandom provoked writer that I am (Why am I writing that? I don't even know what it means. Total meh), have decided to write a fic on Treasure Planet. -holds for a gasp from the audience- Oh come on! I've gotten better at my writing! **

_**Everyone else**_**: Uh-huh...**

_**Me**_**: -stares- Don't make me quote a line from the movie, now. I know almost every quote! **

_**Everyone else**_**: -snort- Almost? **

_**Me**_**: -twitch, twitch- Just sit back and read the dang story. -runs off with a crazed look on my face- ^.-y **

**S.s.S**

_It was a cold holiday on the small mining planet of Montressor. It had been at least ten years since the voyage to the now obliterated Treasure Planet and the young captain Hawkins and his son were spending the seasonal holiday at the Doppler manor. _

_Junior was born five years before that small family gathering that fine holiday. Jim had married a fine young lady four years ago who was also a sailor. It was decided a year or so down the road if they would have any kids, resulting Junior. But that was beside the point now._

_The Doppler kids, and Junior, gathered around Jim listening to the stories of Christmas, along with a curious robot who loved hearing stories, especially the ones "Jimmy" told._

"_Daddy," His son asked with a curiosity that played in his youthful eyes. _

"_Yeah, Junior," Jim replied, acknowledging the boy._

"_Can you tell us a story about when you were a kid," the young child finally asked._

"_Hmm… maybe not," Jim stated, avoiding his son's puppy dog eyes that Junior was trying so hard to feign, the pitiful look of B.E.N.- who wasn't doing a good job of it, mind you-, and others pulling off the cute kitten and puppy dog look from their canid and felinid inheritance. _

_Accidentally glancing at the army of cute staring soldiers, Jim caved. "Fine! I'll tell you one story." Before the small crowd, minus the crazed robot, could pipe up Jim retorted, "And only one story. So, here's how it goes._

"_We've all known of an ursid Cyborg roaming this port, committing crimes, stealing among other despicable acts, and this one was quite a feared man indeed. His name was, as you all know, Long John Silver." Jim was joined in a chorus from the group at the mentioning of the notorious pirate captain. "But then he came to me one day in disguise..." _

A nineteen year old Jim Hawkins was washing dishes for his mom on Christmas day. The Inn was crowded because of the holidays. Pretty soon the breakfast rush would be over and almost everyone would leave. The business would run slow again giving Jim and his mom time to relax, but for now he had to work as fast a Zontarian Zap-wing.

Morph was helping him but not by much and B.E.N. was in the kitchen making a mess of things as usual, even though he had his "mind", while Sarah greeted customers, took orders and gave out room keys for those who wanted to stay the night.

He had just finished putting some dishes to dry when a mysterious looking sailor walked in with a pitch black shaw coving his right arm and the rest of his right side, covering his leg as well. His right eye was covered as well with a black headband like covering. He kept his head lowered for a reason Jim couldn't fathom. The familiar looking alien sailor was humming the tune of "Three Wise Kings" to himself, possibly out of boredom as he staggered into the inn to a table, waiting to be served.

Sarah began to greet the man, but Jim asked her to let him do it this time around. "Jim..."

"Mom, let me. I'll handle this customer. Besides I'm through with the dishes anyway," Jim argued.

"Fine, Jim, but after this get back to doing your chores," She left him alone to deal with this peculiar customer.

"So, what will you be having today... sir," Jim asked, unsure of his ability to work with people.

"What do ya have on the menu," the sailor asked with a purposeful overdoing of his real identity.

Jim recognized the voice, the same voice who had scolded him during the voyage countlessly as a cabin boy, the same voice that had been used before a possible death, and the same voice of a man that filled in for his father who left him long ago. "Silver," He asked in a whispered tone, loud enough for the sailor to hear but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Who else," the old sailor said nearly to himself, smirking & raising an eyebrow at Jim with a sense of secrecy.

"Well... what will you have, sir," Jim said in a feigned annoyed tone as if Silver had ignored his question.

Silver kept his head lowered. "Nothing much. A glass of purp juice if ya will, lad," He said in a low tone to keep from anyone else but Jim to recognize him.

Jim sighed and went to the kitchen to get the old cyborg's order filled. Jim soon came back out holding a tray with a glass of purp juice and plate with two slices of toast lying on it. He took it to Silver's table and placed the plate and the glass down.

"Let me know if you need anything," Jim announced as if it were just another customer at the Inn. He walked back to the kitchen and put the dishes away. He began to wash more of them quickly and put the ones that were rinsed and clean into the drainer.

He was out of dishes to clean and went outside to collect more to keep him occupied. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Silver had his hand raised- the real one, of course; apparently signaling that he either needed something or he was done with his meal.

Jim walked over to Silver, wondering what it was he needed. "Yes sir?"

Silver, keeping his voice low asked for a refill of purp juice, then asked Jim if he could possibly stay the night at the Inn. "I'll consult the owner, sir," Jim said playing along with Silver's act. He discreetly whispered into Silver's left ear, "Hope that my mom doesn't ask for your real identity, man. She's been on edge about people ever since hearing about the outcome of the voyage." Jim, being the excited boy that he was failed to "downplay the life threatening parts" as the Doc had said.

Silver smirked at the warning. "Ah, don't worry 'bout that, lad. I've always got a plan in mind," he said in a whisper.

Jim nodded and went to fill his order again, this time only bringing out a glass of purp juice. He finished with the dishes. The breakfast rush was about over and now was a perfect time to ask his mom about Silver's room key.

"Mom, there's a customer that wants a room key," Jim said in a polite manner towards Sarah.

"Alright. Is it the man with the shaw on his right arm," She asked looking at the sailor who was the only customer left in the dining area.

"Yeah. I know him, too," Jim said in a hushed voice.

"Really," Sarah said with a surprised look. "Then who is he?"

"Promise you won't freak out or throw the man out the door," Jim asked hinting that he was joking about the last part.

"Promise, Jim. I just hope it isn't some criminal you met in prison back..." Sarah shuddered remembering the days when he was always getting caught for his wrongful deeds. "..._then_!"

"Close, except this person isn't someone who I met after making trouble in a prison. I met him when I was traveling to Treasure Planet."

"O... kay?" Sarah put on a worried expression. She knew that the whole crew were pirates. Could it have been a stow away from on board the Legacy that Jim hadn't informed her about?

Jim lead his mom to the table. "Mom, this is Silver. Silver this is my mom, Sarah."

Silver looked up abruptly upon the introduction. "Jimbo," he said in a disappointed tone that the former cabin boy, now turned hero, had given away his identity.

Sarah cleared her throat. "So this is Silver, hmm? Isn't he the person who led the mutiny on the ship, Jim," Sarah asked with a flash of fury in her eyes.

"Yeah, but he's a bit to soft to do harm to me," Jim jested remembering when he was saved from being incinerated in a canyon of heat by Silver, who had given up his treasure in order to save Jim.

Silver chuckled and uncovered his cyborg eye. He also removed his shaw, revealing the arm and leg he had to deal with in place of the original parts of his body. "I'd watch it, lad. I could do some damage to ya but I'd rather not. I have my reasons for that, now."

Jim nudged the old pirate. "I'm gathering it's because you care. Why else would you give up the treasure to save me?"

Silver shrugged at Jim's question. "No treasure is worth a person's life, lad."

Sarah just couldn't believe her son was friends with a pirate. It was a little hard to believe. "Jim! This man's a criminal and your talking to him like he's an old friend. Do you have any sense at all?"

Jim turned to his mother. "He is, Mom. If it weren't for him I would be off disappointing you again for the millionth time,"Jim nearly yelled, getting a cross look from his mom and a questionable look from his former mentor. "He kind of filled in for Dad during the voyage," the young adult sighed, looking down at his feet, trying to find a more suitable reason to back up his side of the debate .

He looked up, remembering that Silver was still wanted & had no place to really go. He glanced at Silver who, at first looked the same as ever, but now that he looked at him more closely, seemed to have lost a bit of weight & had bags under his eyes. "Mom, he needs a place to stay, anyway. He's beat & has been traveling an awful lot from the looks of it." He looked to his former mentor & father figure, who nodded, to confirm his theory

"But Jim, I'm not sure if he should stay. He's a pirate & most times-," She began to stammer. "Most times they bring trouble," She finished, remembering the pirate who crashed landed on the dock, adjacent to the Benbow.

She remembered the band of renegades that bombarded the Inn, the familiar glow, radiating off of the leader's... right eye. Her head snapped up, glancing at Silver's right cyborg eye, seeing the exact same glow from it. "You burnt the Inn down going after the map," she practically yelled.

"I'll pay the damages along wit' the price of the room," Silver said apologetically, nodding his head in Sarah's direction.

Sarah looked down in consideration then pulled a room key from her pocket. "Here, Mr. Silver," She said in a similar tone to Amelia's, which surprised the old scalawag a little. She hesitated on handing over the key to him, though. "But if any pirates come near this Inn-," She began to threaten.

"No, ma'am, I assure yeh they won't. I came alone in me longboat, wit'out any crew. 'Been tryin' my best to stay outta trouble." Silver nodded to Jim, remembering what the former cabin boy said before he left.

Sarah outstretched her hand slowly, offering the key, still unsure of how safe the cyborg was.

Silver took the key with his robotic hand and got up from the table, placing his headband over his right eye once more, along with his shaw. "Mustn't let anybody figure out I'm here, specially the law. Jimbo, could you direct me to the guest rooms of this here Inn?"

Before Jim could utter a word a streak of pink flew by him. Morph chattered happily to his old master, talking excitedly about all that had happened since he was given to Jim in his weird little language.

"Ah, yes, I nearly forgot about Morphy, here. How have ya been," Silver asked his former pink shape-shifting pet.

"How have ya been," Morph repeated as he turned into a mini Silver with out the shaw and eye covering, basically referring to what the old pirate looked like before the little blob had been given away to Jim. Morph turned back to his usual shape and rubbed himself on the cyborg's cheek.

Silver chuckled, but was soon attacked by B.E.N. who loved giving hugs.

"Oh Silver," The crazy robot began to ramble. "Hahaha! I am glad to see you here once again! It has been a really really long time! Well at least not as long as me being marooned on Treasure Planet, ehehehe! I wanna hug you again big guy!" He clung onto the now shocked cyborg, who was now wondering when he ever stopped by the Inn after the voyage or when he ever had been hugged by the crazy contraption.

"Ack! How do ya get this bloody contraption off of anything," Silver cried out as he was trying to push B.E.N. away, whilst the robot was sticking to him like duct tape.

"B.E.N.! Let go," Jim yelled as he assisted Silver by pulling the crazy robot off of him. Jim sighed. "B.E.N., how many times do I have to tell you! Don't attack customers with your knack for hugging people!"

"Sorry, sorry. It's just I don't get to see new people often and you know how that is," B.E.N. retorted.

Everyone gave him a look, basically wondering how that was possible because he worked in a place where he saw people everyday. It was what you would call an awkward moment.

Jim sighed and motioned for Silver to follow him to the room his mom had assigned him to. When they got there Jim asked if he could have the key.

Silver handed the key to Jim, and watched as the boy struggled with the lock. "So, Jim, how has your life been since the journey", Silver asked in a bored tone after a few minutes watching as the key was being toyed with by Jim.

Jim finally got the door open. "Oh, you know. Going on trips to far places bringing in money to save up for my own place. That kind of stuff..." Jim paused. "Uh... wait here I'm going to see if the room is clean or not." Jim entered the room and noticed that everything was dusty. It hadn't been used in a long time. He ran back out with dust filled lungs- coughing hard, and nearly bumped into Silver.

"Well," Silver began. "That there is a bad sign, now ain't it, lad?"

Jim nodded and went for a duster. He came back and dusted the room as quickly as he could. When he finished he motioned for Silver to enter. "Sheesh! I feel like I have to do everything around here, Silver. He-he, kind of like back on the R.L.S. Legacy, right," Jim asked as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

Silver nodded, but was silent for a reason Jim couldn't fathom. He entered the area he was to stay the night and looked around the room with his good eye, then took off his headband like covering and scanned the room cautiously. He sighed finally. "Thank heavens it ain't bugged."

Jim shot Silver a look. "'Bugged'," Jim questioned.

"Aye, bugged. It means that they have an invisible system that listens in and watches yer every move. For someone like me, lad, I'd be caught dead in a trap if it were." Silver motioned toward himself with his robotic hand, proving his point.

Jim nodded. "Well, you know the way to the lobby, right?" He received a nod from the pirate, who was inspecting his room further for good measure. "So, I'll just let you be then, Silver. Let me or my mom know if you need something." He heard a disgruntled chatter from the blob floating next to Silver. "And of course, ask Morph. He'll help you out," Jim said as he left, Morph following close behind, chattering wildly about how mad he was in his weird little language.

The day pressed on and from time to time, Jim could've sworn he saw Silver leave, but he just gathered that he was probably just tired from the overflow of customers at the Inn that day, so he dismissed it.

But soon enough Morph flew around Jim, unaware that the young adult's heads were in the clouds about the reason Silver would turn up here, and began to reek havoc on the boy. Morph started hiding plates and the mop, making Jim's job of cleaning dishes and swabbing the floor of the dining part of the Inn much harder. Finally, Jim stopped putting up with the shape shifter.

"Morph! Why are you causing trouble,"Jim asked as soon as Morph turned himself into a sponge, soaked up dirty dish water, and drenched the clean dishes on the drain board with it.

"So, I'll just let you be then, Silver. Let me or my mom know if you need something," Morph imitated when he turned to a mini Jim.

Jim slapped his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?" He gave Morph an annoyed look.

Morph chirped irritably as he turned into a mini him and a mini Jim standing there doing dishes as the miniature Morph tried to get the mini Jim's attention with several hellos till he finally tried to do his best imitation of Silver. Morph shape shifted back to his usual form and turned away from Jim, with his little arms crossed in front of him.

"Sorry? Okay after this batch of dishes I'll see what Silver wants." He looked at the pink blob to see if it would do anything but float there with it's eyes closed and arms crossed. Morph remained sulking. "Fine, if it makes you happy, Morph, I'll go check now." He heard a small cheer from the blob as he rinsed and dried his hands.

He walked to the guest room Silver was staying in. He knocked on the door since it was generally locked from the outside.

Silver opened the door partly- with a use of a chain lock- and looked around to see if anyone was about. When he saw that it was Jim who had knocked on his door he opened it, cautiously. "Come in, come in, lad," he said in a whisper.

"Silver, you don't have to be that secretive," Jim said with a chuckle. He entered Silver's room.

"I know, but ya can't be to careful when it comes to the law, Jimbo," Silver replied. "Now, The reason I called ya up here was because of this," He handed Jim a box covered in paper. "Open it."

Jim shot Silver a questioning look, wondering if he could trust him, after all this was Silver who was giving him this present. Jim ripped off the paper and opened the small box revealing a bracelet like band. He looked at it with wonder and began to think Silver had lost his mind- which, unlike B.E.N.'s, couldn't be replaced by simply putting a computer chip at the back of the old cyborg's head.

Silver cleared his throat. "It's somethin' to make your life a little easier. Just put it on and you'll see," the pirate said patting Jim's back for encouragement.

Jim tentatively put the band on around his wrist. He pressed a small flashing button on it and it instantly formed a laser pointer at the end of his hand. _I need to get back to doing the dishes in the kitchen._ The band switched from laser pointer to a power brush. "Whoa!" He raised his hand and marveled at it. "It's like your arm, Silver."

Silver sighed. "Actually, from what I heard from the man I bought it from, it only works wit' yer thoughts, meanin' you can't control it jus' yer regular muscle control." Silver paused, pondering on what else he had to say to Jim. "Now look, lad, I'm shippin' out of here tomorrow. So... after today I'll be runnin' from the law again."

Jim looked at his former mentor and deactivated his handy wrist band. "Well, you know. Try to keep from getting into trouble." Jim paused for a moment. "Thanks for everything, Silver." Jim smiled at Silver who smirked. The kid couldn't help but hug his father figure, knowing that tomorrow morning would be the last time they'd see each other.

"No problem, Jim. Now, ya best be gettin' back ta yer work," Silver suggested as he broke away from the embrace, a bit uneasy from the sudden hug, and gently shoved Jim towards the door.

"Yeah. See ya," Jim stated, receiving a slight wave from Silver upon exiting the room.

"_...Silver left, having payed for the room and the damages, without saying much the next day. He kept his profile quite low, for the police were crawling all over Montressor. I was going to miss that old cyborg." _

"_So, that's what my story is." The twenty-six year old Jim was now leaning forward looking at the five kids and one almost-ready-to-go-crazy-once-more robot. _

"_That ain't true! There's no way you knew the greatest pirate of all time," Junior piped up and was soon followed by the others nodding their heads going, "Yeah!" B.E.N's opinion, was as usual, out of sorts from the rest. "I think that story was a pleasant one! Don't you?"_

"_Oh, really? Then how do you explain this," Jim replied -ignoring B.E.N.'s out of whack question, pulling his shirt sleeve up revealing a metal band with a small flashing button. "I never go a day without it," Jim remarked as the children gasped and marveled at the little piece of machinery. _

_Morph flew out of Jim's pocket, obviously wanting to comment on Jim's story about him & former owner, and turned into a mini Jim and a mini Silver with the miniature of Silver nudging Jim. Jim shook his head. "Morph, that doesn't even make any sense,"Jim stated. "And I wasn't even_ suppose _to tell that story anyway!_"

_At Jim's statement Morph rearranged it so that Silver would be chasing after Jim -who looked scared out of his wits in the scene that morph mimicked- with his robotic arm changed to a laser pistol, shooting into the air, mouthing a rant about something. _

"_Ha-ha! That's more like it!" Jim began to chuckle at the scene. _"_I'm wondering if I should arrest you, Mr. Hawkins, for aiding a criminal," Amelia stated coldly, spoiling Jim's fit of laughter at Morph's comical scene of Silver chasing the young lad. Everyone else turned to look at Amelia, shock spread across their faces. _

"_Oh, don't be like that. I'm probably not going to, especially since it's the holidays," Amelia said with a twinge of guilt that she hadn't at least payed a visit to the Benbow for Christmas. She could have caught Silver. _

_A slight crash from outside the door and a familiar sounding, "Sorry" sparked the young captain's curiosity. Jim made his way over to the window and peered out of it, spying a sailor with a black shaw over his right side. 'Merry Christmas, Silver...,' Jim thought as observed the man with a slight falter in his step from the replacement of his real leg._

**S.s.S**

**Hope everyone likes the story. If anyone's OOC here, let me know. Personally I think I nailed everyone but B.E.N and possibly Sarah. Maybe I made Sarah to strict with Jim in the story part where Jim is telling them about how Silver paid a little visit to the Benbow. Idk. Maybe I didn't get my most favorite character in the movie, Silver, right. I mean hey, he struck me as the kind of guy who'd give the kid -who he saved from a fiery doom- a gift. Sort of... Ah, well... I think I did good. **

_**Me**_**: -Spots Silver running from the police- Run, Silver, run! -watches as more police find him and then he nearly gets tackled-**

_**Silver**_**: Gaaa! I'm getting' way to **_**old**_** fer this! -finds a boat to hide in- **

_**Me**_**: Good move!**


End file.
